prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPCMH28
BERO-NE PANIKKU! Wanpaku Oujo no Obake Taiji ''is the 28th episode of Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart season''''' Summary In the Garden of Light, a strange shadow has appeared near the Prism Stones at the Holy Altar. They started glowing in gold. Meanwhile, Elder and the Guardian were talking, that they noticed something strange with the Prism Stnes. Then the sane shadowed person shot up somewhere by the Prism Stones path, much to the surprise of Guardian and Elder. Meanwhile, lessons at Verone academy are about to begin, so students are going to school. So are Nagisa and Honoka. Then Nagisa sees Shiho and Rina. They are scared of something. They tell girls the story of Verone academy's Ruriko-san. In a classroom that should be empty, a single lonely figure lingers... If you have a chance to meet her, you will be cursed! At some point people started calling her "Verone's Ruriko-san". They they said, that they have probably met her. Yesterday Rina forgot her notes in class. When she went to get them, somebody opened the door. She looked around, but nobody was there. Nagisa said, that this was only her imagination, but Shiho said it was not. She saw her too. She forgot something from the club room. When she went to get it, somebody turned on the light in the bathroom, but soon turned off. This repeated a few times. She went to see, if anybody was there, but nobody answered. Then she looked at the mirror, and saw a strange face there. She started screaming. When she opened her eyes again, the face was gone. She looked around, but nobody was there. Shiho and Rina got scared, that Verone's Ruriko-san had cursed them. Meanwhile, in Hikari's class, it was lunch break. Porun called Hikari, and she went on the roof to talk with him. He said, that he is shivering. Hikari asked, is he ill, but he said he is not, but is still shivering. Then, at science club, a girl was checking stuff for the next class, when suddenly she started screaming. Nagisa, Honoka, Shiho, Rina and another girl were near, so they came to look. The girl tolds, that the teacher asked her to check the supplies for the next lesson, when suddenly all drawers started moving, and a body model fell on her. Then Shiho noticed, that a face was on a blackboard. Rina said, that this is definetely the face of Verone's Ruriko-san. They started crying, that they were cursed by her again. Later, Nagisa forgot something in class, so she went to get it. She was worried, that Ruriko-san might appear, and Mepple used the situation and called Nagisa by name, frightening her. Then she went in class and took a package. Then the door has opened, but nobody was there. Downstairs, Hikari stayed late cleaning, and wanted to go home, but heard something. She looked around, but she did not see anybody. Upstairs, someone placed a hand on Nagisa's shoulder, making her scream. Hikari heard that, and came upstairs. It appeared, that it was Honoka. She was worried about Nagisa and came to look for her. Then Mipple and Mepple felt an evil presence. Circulas came, and Nagisa thought, that Ruriko-san was all his doing. Hikari came too, asking about Nagisa's scream, and then she saw Circulas. Nagisa and Honoka transformed to Pretty Cure. Circulas used his full power, throwing them far to the ground, together with Hikari. Then Circulas made a fly zakenna. It caught Black and White, and Hikari transformed to Luminous. Circulas prepared to use his power, but a pink rabbit came in the way. She ended her sentences in -lulu, and asked to do not bully Porun. Porun and everyone seemed to know her. Circulas tried attacking her, but Luminous repelled the move. Circulas made a one huge attack, and Pretty Cure broke free. They called for the sparkle bracelets, and defeated zakenna by using Marble Screw Max Sparkle. Later, mascots were questioning Lulun, and she started crying. Honoka asked her nicely, and she said, that she was looking for Porun in lots of dark and scary places. Then Honoka realized, that the real identity of Verone's Ruriko-san is actually Lulun. She was walking the halls, and entered the classroom Rina was in, to see if Porun is there. And the thing Shiho saw in girls' bathroom was actually Lulun on the mirror. And in the science lab she was looking for Porun inside the drawers, making them move. Later, she got hit by the sponge and appeared on the blackboard. Then Nagisa asked, was her name Melon, and she introduced herself as the princess of light who weaves the future, Lulun. Later, at the tako cafe, Akane confessed, that she and her friends made that story when she was in her third year. She wanted to scare everyone. And everyone bought the story. She could not believe, that the story was still being told. Shiho and Rina asked, what was that what they saw, and Nagisa said it was a hallucination. The two of them believed it. Meanwhile, on the bridge, Lulun was playing with Porun's tail, much to his dismay. Characters *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous *Pollun *Mepple *Mipple *Lulun *Zakenna *Circulas *Wisdom *Kubota Shiho *Takashimizu Rina Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart episodes Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart